wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Zogwin Pox
Zogwin Pox is a villainous Dralasite from the future, that thanks to an unfortunate cosmic event was teleported to Wastelandia. Currently he controls the POX media empire, a media mogol that spreads it's unique form of 'entertainment' in small potions that will produce images when put in a cauldron. Pox's most popular show is the famous Cauldrosseum combat, in which heroes are 'recruited' (kidnapped) and brainwashed until they believe they are fighting villainous foes when in fact they are actually fighting their allies. While Pox maintains healthy relations with Lord Long Dong, his view of the world is binary, and cold, in his mind everything can and should be twisted into profit. History Born far away in a galaxy beyond many people's comprehension, a Dralasite child by the name of Zogwin Pox was born. Born with a very rare disease that caused him to lose control of his skin and muscles, Zogwin's body slowly melted away, and he was forced to stay in a heavily modified chair to stop himself from completely falling to pieces. The condition eventually caused Zogwin to hate the universe and all it's inhabitants, and without a viable way of conquering or controlling anything he flung himself into a cosmic anomamly, hoping it would destroy him. The anomaly instead transported Zogwin to Wastelandia, where he was rescued by a group of Warforged who constructed him an exoskeloton to help him move and keep his body together. Zogwin...never letting a good opportunity go to waste (no matter how evil it may be) used his tech skills to reprogram the Warforged to serve him and only him for the rest of their days. The warforged kept in a small cauldron, carrying him around anywhere he wished to be until they eventually reached a magic school for alchemy users. After using his technological know how to impress the owners of the school he and his Warforged group entered the school as teachers and caretakers. After they noticed that he was being carried around by his Warforged, the more gifted members of the school constructed a flying brass cauldron that would 'float' Pox around the school. However Pox did not stay at the school to be a teacher, he came to learn...he had just been dropped in the middle of an ancient era world and he needed to learn the rules. After excelling in conjuring and alchemy,Zogwin burned the school to the ground and enslaved the students to his will. The Cauldrosseum After murdering a whole group of teachers and ensalving the students to his will, Zogwin found himself bored with his new home, and searched for ways to improve it. Zogwin soon found a contingent of play wrights and actors by the name of The Tee La Sea, and 'recruited' them as a way of entertaining himself. But as time went on Zogwin decided that it would be much more fun (and profitable) if he was paid to show these terrible plays to other people. While the technology of the world forbid TVs and Radios and other manner of tech that his old world had in spades, Zogwin eventually found a way. In times of war druids would speak to each other through their cauldrons using old spells and potions...Zogwin aquirred the recipe for these things and using both his warforged and slave army constructed thousands of cauldrons, which he gave for a price across the world. Patrons would go home, bring out their cauldron, drop the potion inside, and watch as the plays and entertainment played in the bubbling brew. As patrons grew, so did the price and demand for the potions...and before anyone could stop him...Pox had created his own media empire, ZOX Potions. Now boasting hundreds of 'shows' focusing on such varied topics such as the exploits of a fat Derro child (Honey Dew Dew) the terrible singing and acting skills of wastelandia locals (Wastelandia idol) and also controverial show in which elves tried to help Dragonborn using their own skills (Elf eye for the Dragon guy). However as it usually is the most popular potions were also the most illegal, this being of course the famed Cauldrosseum combat. Filmed on an island in the dreaded Goya Triangle, the 'show' focuses on heroes who had been kidnapped and forced to fight until they were dead or victorious in uncensored, unethical, and completely underground combat arenas. The show gave Zogwin fame and power beyond his wildest dreams, but soon the world's governments found out where their famed heroes where going and tracked him down. The resulting battle was a bloody one, with Zogwin's golem enforcers keeping the agressors back just long enough for him to flee Wastelandia and permanently set up shop in the Goya triangle, and continues to this day to create the highly successuful Cauldrosseum, and is always looking for fresh meat... Alignment While he hires hundreds of Chaotic evil's (and enjoys turning those of good persuasion into the evil ideals) Zogwin is a Lawful Evil, proffering business and money to mindless slaughter and vendetta. Category:Villains Category:Empires Category:Characters Category:Drasalites